


[podfic] Breakfast of Champions

by colls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic: Sam gets banged up during a hunt, and Dean is nice to him. Too nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Breakfast of Champions

**Text Link:** fanfic [Breakfast of Champions*](http://silverbullets.livejournal.com/33913.html) | [Breakfast of Champions](http://girlguidejones.livejournal.com/109370.html) written by [girlguidejones](http://girlguidejones.livejournal.com/)  
 **Length/size:** 11:50 min, 6MB  
 **Download Links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?qqrow33p14aqvng) or [mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/?z7z1kiddh35az26)  
auidofic archive: [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/breakfast-of-champions) or [mp4](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/breakfast-of-champions-audiobook)  
 **Author's Summary:** Sam gets banged up during a hunt, and Dean is nice to him. Too nice.  
* _version used to record_  
  



End file.
